gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory
|image=Stardust Memory title card.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム0083 STARDUST MEMORY |era=Universal Century |media=OVA |episodes=13 |volumes= |japanese start=May 23, 1991 |english start=February 23, 2002 |japanese end=September 24, 1992 |english end=May 18, 2002 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Toshihiro Kawamoto |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Mika Akitaka~Red, Shoji Kawamori, Yasushi Ishizu |artdirector=Junichi Azuma |storyscript=Akinori Endo, Asahide Ookuma, Fuyunori Gobu, Ryousuke Takahashi |director=Mitsuko Kase, Takashi Imanishi |music=Mitsuo Hagita }} Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (機動戦士ガンダム0083 STARDUST MEMORY, Kidō Senshi Gandamu 0083 Stardust Memory?) is a 13-episode anime OVA series set in the Gundam universe. The first volume containing two 30-minute episodes was released in Japan on May 23, 1991. Subsequent volumes, containing one 30-minute episode each, followed every one or two months; the final volume went on sale on September 24, 1992. The series was directed by Mitsuko Kase (Episodes 1–7) and Takashi Imanishi (Eps 8–13). The characters were designed by Toshihiro Kawamoto. Gundam 0083 is licensed in North America by Bandai Entertainment and is available on VHS and DVD. Synopsis Universal Century 0083: Zeon Intelligence has identified a prototype Gundam designed for nuclear attack under development by Anaheim Electronics. A former Zeon ace and a small band of Principality soldiers are dispatched to Earth to capture the Gundam as part of Operation Stardust. When the Zeon successfully make off with the prototype the Earth Federation assigns the mobile suit carrier Albion to locate and recover the missing unit. When the stolen Gundam fires at the space fortress Solomon (now occupied by the Federation Forces under the name of Konpei Island) the Federation Space Force suffers a catastrophic loss; as the Federation regroups, they learn that the Zeon have captured a space colony, Side 7, ostensibly with the objective of colliding it with the moon. When the colony's course is unexpectedly changed toward Earth, the true objective of Operation Stardust is revealed. The series ends with the creation of the Titans, an elite Zeon-hunting division of the Federal Forces, the main antagonists in Zeta Gundam. Episodes The Japanese laserdisc release of Gundam 0083 featured English episode titles on the cover that often differed from the Japanese titles shown at the beginning of each episode. For each episode in the list below, the official English translation of the Japanese title is given with that title's kanji and romaji, followed by the alternative English title from the laserdisc cover in parentheses. # (Stardust Rising) # (War is Not Over, Yet) # (Irregulars in Albion) # (The Lost Troopers) # (Sieg Zeon!) # (Mind of the Moon) # (Burning Heart) # (Conspiracy of Silence) # (Nightmare of Solomon) # (The Hot Area) # # (Assault Waves) # (Men of Destiny) A special VHS sneak peak of the first episode titled GxG Unit was given to advance ticket purchasers of Gundam F91. The series was reissued in DVD format in Japan on four volumes; the first R2 disc went on sale on January 25, 2000. Compilation Movie After the completion of the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA in 1992 the series was reformatted into a compilation movie and re-released under the title Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon. To date, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon has not been released in America (apparently due to the lack of original footage), however it has been released in France, Benelux, Germany, and received a UK DVD release in May 2006 as Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Afterglow Of Zeon. Characters Earth Federation Forces/Titans *Kou Uraki -Ensign Kou Uraki, 19 year old pilot who gets caught up in Operation Stardust and is the main character. Kou is shown to be terribly bad with women and is comically afraid of carrots. *Aclam Halidda *Alloys Mozley *Alpha A. Bate *Bask Om *Bernard Monsha *Chap Adel *Dick Allen *Gene Coliny *Green Wyatt *Hawkins Marnery *Ivan Pasrof *Jacqueline Simon *Jamitov Hymem *John Kowen *Kalent *Lyle *Maula Bashit *Nakohha Nakato *Peter Scott *William Mauris *Y. Bicock *Raban Karcs *Chuck Keith -Close friend to Kou, and fellow pilot *South Burning -Lieutenant South Burning is the senior pilot at Torrington base and trains Kou. *Eiphar Synapse -Commander of the Albion, he is set out to recapture the GP02 Prinicpality of Zeon/Delaz Fleet *Anavel Gato -Nicknamed the "Nightmare of Solomon," he is a famous pilot who steals the GP02A for Operation Stardust *Bily Glardle *Adamski *Aiguille Delaz *Bob *Gaily *Karius Otto *Cima Garahau *Bergman *Deatroaf Kocsel *Kult *Wolfgang Waal *Neuen Bitter Axis Zeon *Haman Karn *Horst Harnes *Urey Hasler Anaheim Electronics *Nina Purpleton -Nina is the love interest of Kou, and works for Anaheim Electronics. She is revealed to have a past relationship with Anavel Gato, Kou's rival. *Clehna Hacswell *Lucette Audevie *Nick Orville *O’Sullivan *Poral Guilish Von Braun *Kelley Layzner *Latuera Chapra *Peter Purpleton *Joshua Purpleton Openings, Endings and Insert Songs Opening/Insert: * Back to Paradise by Miki Matsubara (Episode 1) Openings: * The Winner by Miki Matsubara (Episodes 2 to 7) * Men of Destiny by MIO (Episodes 8 to 12) Endings: * Magic by Jacob Wheeler (Episodes 1 to 7) * Evergreen by MIO (Episodes 8 to 13 ~ In its full version in episode 13's ending) * True Shining by Rumiko Wada (Compilation movie ending) Publications *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Manga)'' :Viz also released all episodes in a comic book format from 1993 to 1994. However, instead of a manga, they used screenshots from each episode for the panels. Line art and descriptions of all units were inserted as well. *Mobile Suit Gndam 0083: Stardust Memory Rebellion *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Novel)'' :The story of 0083 was retold in prose form by Hiroshi Yamaguchi in three volumes. The books were published by Kadokawa Shoten and contain illustrations by Toshihiro Kawamoto, Hirotoshi Sano and Hajime Katoki. *''Gundam 0079 - Nightmare of Solomon'' *''Nightmare of Solomon'' Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/Titans Mobile Weapons * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * RB-79 Ball * RB-79C Ball Type C * RGC-83 GM Cannon II * RGM-79 GM * RGM-79C GM Kai * RGM-79C Powered GM * RGM-79N GM Custom * RGM-79Q GM Quel * RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (Al Giza) *Birmingham-class *C-88 Medea *Columbus-class (Kai) *Command Vehicle *FF-XII Core Fighter II *FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II *Magellan-class (Kai) *Patrol Vessel *MSC-07 Albion *Pegasus-class (refit) (Trojan Horse) *Salamis-class (Kai) *Trailer Prinicpality of Zeon/Delaz Fleet/Axis Zeon Mobile Weapons * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra * AMX-002 Neue Ziel * MA-06 Val Varo * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-09F Dom Funf * MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-09RII Rick Dom II * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type * MS-21C Dra-C * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units * Camouflaged Ferry Ship * Gwanban-class (Gwanzan) * Gwazine-class (Gwaden) * H.L.V. * Hohsenka * Jukon-class (refit) (U-801) * Komusai II * MS Landing Ship * Musai-class Late Production Type * Papua-class * Zanzibar II-class (Lili Marleen) * Pazock-class Anaheim Electronics Vehicles and Support Units * La Vie en Rose * Space Boat "Hulke" Civilians Vehicles and Support Units * Colony Corporation Ship Gallery 511N9XXT3ML.jpg 51115QG55BL.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-0083-stardust-memory-english-dubbed.png.jpeg Movzz com content poster 2006011111.jpg 20110523164933-40156.jpg|G-SELECTION img_1216555_37809132_0.jpeg img_1216555_37809132_1.jpeg img_1216555_37809135_0.jpeg img_1216555_37809135_1.jpeg img_1216555_37816501_0.jpeg img_1216555_37816501_1.jpeg Stardust.jpeg Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory (Manga 2).jpg External Links *http://www.gundam0083.net *0083 Stardust Memory on MAHQ *Stardust Memory on Wikipedia Chronology ja:機動戦士ガンダム0083 STARDUST MEMORY Category:Series Category:Movies